


nobody does it better

by dinosaur12



Series: Black Clover [7]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, a little side story, this is based on my OC who's the MC of my fic Dyad, wrote this for my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur12/pseuds/dinosaur12
Summary: Something self indulgent and sweet <3 enjoy.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Original Female Character(s), Julius Novachrono/Reader
Series: Black Clover [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	nobody does it better

“This is going to be a disaster.”

“No it’s not!”

“A nightmare...”

“Lisa-”

“A war crime-”

“Lisa!”

Lisa was one of those people who tried her best to not be bothered by little things. As someone who stood in the top levels of power in the Kingdom, she _needed_ to be that way. But sometimes, something would get in her head, like a raspberry seed in your teeth, and it would just stew there until she couldn’t take it any more. Lisa was good at hiding it, but not from Julius. So, when he inevitably realized something was wrong and asked, she nearly exploded.

“Julius, I should definitely stay home from this party. You know all those nobles make me nervous!” The short woman paced the floor, agitated, her shoes clicking rhythmically with each step. The two were taking a break from work (one of many so far today), and Julius watched with concern from his desk as the worries continued to mount. 

“You’ve lived here for four months, you know!” Julius reminded her in an attempt to quell her fear. “They’re all used to you by now... I think-” He gulped nervously. “But! Even if they’re not, it’s not like they’re going to _do_ anything about it. I’ll be there too, remember?”

That’s right. Lisa nodded slowly, but his words only stirred more bitterness. Of course she would be okay if Julius was there... he was always the one who took the blame for her actions, who swooped in to deescalate problems _she_ cause. Maybe Julius was perfectly fine with being a human shield, but for Lisa, it was a little humiliating. “Right...” She paused her pacing, her gaze turning slightly sad. “I’m sorry... I’m probably going to make you look like a fool-”

“No way!” Lisa looked up to see that Julius was already on his feet, walking over to her with that usual reassuring smile. “Lisa, you could never embarrass me. On the other hand, I think _I’m_ the one who will embarrass you!” To his relief, Lisa’s worry instantly melted from her face and she let out a little giggle. “I mean it... you’re going to be fine.”

And somehow, Lisa believed it. At least, until later that night when the party actually started.

These opulent gatherings of royalty and nobility were quite commonplace in the castle. And since Julius was popular among them as well as the general population, he was usually expected to show up for a while. And he didn’t want to go anywhere without Lisa. However, this was _by far_ the fanciest event Lisa had ever been to. She grew up in the common realm, in a town out in the middle of the woods, working in a _tavern_ of all places, so this type of civilized crowd was far from her comfort zone. On top of that, there was bad blood still fresh between her and the nobility; just four months ago, the King himself worked to expel her from the Magic Knights and even attempted to execute her. No mercy came from the nobles, and Julius had to step in to save her life. It was an unjust, frustrating experience, one Lisa was now fated to carry forever, but tonight was like salt in the wound.

_But Julius is right. I need to get used to this. I’m an advisor now, this is my new world, so I have to get along with nobles._

Easier said than done.

Julius went on ahead, so Lisa was alone when she finally poked her head into the crowded banquet hall. Very important looking people were everywhere, laughing, chatting, drinking, gossiping, all of it. Everyone was... _glittering,_ almost, their outfits and appearances polished as much as possible, just another way to show how they shined in this matte world. And now, Lisa was feeling _very,_ very matte. 

_Hmm, maybe this isn’t a good idea-_ Her eyes darted around as she silently closed the door behind her, already feeling gazes pierce her skin. Not one of these people was someone she recognized, and Julius himself was nowhere to be seen. If he was ditching the event to look for magic, Lisa wished he took her with him. _I can’t do this- Maybe I’ll tell him I had a stomach ache- or a fever-_ She shook her head. _No, that’ll never work, I don’t get sick..._ Despite that fact, Lisa was getting close to feeling queasy. She couldn’t do anything but stand there awkwardly in the corner, in a dress much too fancy for her body, and wilt under the increasing glares from multiplying sources.

_“... look.”  
_

_“It’s_ her.”

And now they were whispering, loud enough for Lisa to hear.

“ _Wasn’t she exiled?”_

_“No, just kicked out of the Magic Knights. What a disgrace.”  
_

_“For assaulting the king, correct?”  
_

_“And don’t forget, that affair with Lord Julius.”  
_

_“That affair is still going, that’s the only reason she’s here.”  
_

_“Disgusting.”  
_

_“Skank.”  
_

_“How unsightly...”  
_

_“That dress, too, who told her it was appropriate to show so much skin?”  
_

_“_ Whore.”

Lisa was used to being strong, but each word hit her like an arrow. She stood there and took each one, in rapid succession, and the only response was the slow but sure tightening of her fist. The memories of that day, her greatest humiliation, the day she was treated as something less than human, crashed down and started to drown her.

She was helpless.

_I can’t do this... but I can’t run either..._

“LISAAAAA!”

That voice cut through her thoughts, as gentle as a melody yet the strongest thing in this world. The whispers immediately ceased, and Lisa looked up to see why. Julius was basically sprinting over, a bug, dumb smile plastered on his face, along with the lingering shock of seeing her here, out of her element, and yet...

“My god-”

He finally skid to a stop, his eyes sweeping over her easily twelve times, taking in every inch of her skin and dress as he could, drinking it up like a man who hadn’t eaten in weeks even though he saw her just an hour ago. Finally, his lavender eyes met hers again, and Lisa felt her heart skip more beats than it had in a while.

“You’re easily the most lovely thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

_..._

Lisa wasn’t exactly sure what to say and Julius reached out and took her hand in his, the gesture as strong and sure as anything else the Wizard King did.

_...how can you say that..._

“Thank you...” Lisa finally responded, trying to swallow the swell of doubt that was threatening to come leaking out of her. _This is what I get for being protected so much... I forget how much it hurts for people to talk to me like this._ The best she could do was distract herself and try to ignore the dirty glances. Julius was here now, after all, so maybe it would be alright. “You’re looking pretty hot yourself.”

“Hot?” Julius repeated, a light blush appearing on his cheeks as he laughed off the praise. Despite dishing out compliments at every opportunity, receiving them always made him feel a bit sheepish. “That’s high praise, coming from you.”

Lisa couldn’t help but let out a little giggle, eagerly slipping her arm around his to get closer. Despite the two of them being together for more than a year at this point, being this close to him, feeling the rub of his sleeve against her skin, the way he moved under her hand...

_It’s like there’s magic inside him._

“Is something wrong?”

Lisa blinked, and realized that once again she had been unresponsive. “Oh! Yeah, I’m fine.” She gave Julius a bright smile to quell his worries. “But I think _your_ praise is a bit higher than mine-”

“Oh? Why should it be?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you’re the Wizard King?”

“Oh, right... I suppose my word is law. Well, it _should_ be law! I decree that Lisa Petalon is the most beautiful woman in this room-”

“Julius-”

“-hell, the whole kingdom!”

“JULIUS!”

Julius snickered mischievously as Lisa turned more and more red with each embarrassing word that left his lips. “Well-” she cleared her throat once she composed herself. More people were still staring at the pair out of the corner of their eyes, but didn’t dare say anything now that Julius was here. “Too bad I have to go back to my old outfit tomorrow.” She glanced down at her temporary finery. To be honest, she _did_ look quite good in the dress, even though it was something she would never wear again. But if her normal clothes seemed dull in comparison-

“Nonsense. You’ll look even more beautiful tomorrow, I’m sure.”

Of course, Julius would never let her think that.

“That’s crazy,” Lisa chuckled, smiling and nodding at people who walked by. Julius waved and smiled as well, but his attention was entirely focused on the woman on his arm. “If my beauty is peaking tonight, I’ll have to come off of that peak tomorrow, right?”

“No, no, that’s not how that works,” Julius objected, as if he were the lead authority on beauty mathematics, “It doesn’t ever go down... it just gets compounded, you know? Each time I see you is the sum of all the moments before, plus more-”

“Julius, please-”

“Just saying!” Julius’s other hand came to rest on the one on his arm, that gentle, kind smile shining down on Lisa like the sun itself.

_... I still don’t get it sometimes._

Julius could see it, the doubts that had been stirred tonight. But his mission, as always, was to make things right. “It’s all true. There’s no one else in this world I want by my side tonight.”

Despite the fact that everyone was watching, and would definitely have something to say, Julius leaned down, his lips pressing against Lisa’s forehead for just a moment, right beside the ancient magical mark burned into her skin. The feeling of his lips against it sent a barely-noticeable shiver down her body, a memory of something they shared together not so long ago.

_... how can you smile at me like that._

The worry was faint, just a breath, a memory of a whisper. But it was quickly buried beneath the warmth that radiated from the man beside her.

And so, the night went on as smoothly as it could. Thankfully, Augustus didn’t show up, which was the worst case scenario Lisa had dared to entertain. Eventually Julius was forced to split his attention between Lisa and the others that wanted to talk to him. He was a popular guy, after all, but he never once let go of her hand as he chatted and made idle conversation with the people around him. It was like a silent challenge, despite the lack of a malicious gleam in his sparkling eyes. A decree, if you will. _This woman deserves to be here. As much as any of you._

Unfortunately, Lisa couldn’t just smile, nod, and look pretty the entire time.

“Hey, let’s dance!”

_...d-dance?!_

By the time Lisa understood what he meant, it was too late; Julius was dragging her over to the floor, where many other couples were already moving gracefully. “Ah! Wait, Julius, you know I don’t know anything about dancing! Er- at least, this type of dancing!” Sure, Lisa could dance just fine in a crowded tavern or inn, or gallop around the room arm-in-arm with her drunk comrades from the Crimson Lions. _Ballroom_ dancing was an entirely different beast. 

“Nonsense! I’ll teach you, it’s not hard.”

“Teach?! Julius, the time to teach is _before_ you have to do it for real!” Lisa objected, her voice a hushed, severe whisper. Julius didn’t listen, just pulled her closer, one hand in hers and the other holding her waist. “I-I don’t want to embarrass you-”

“Lisa.”

The sound of her name on his lips was enough to make her fall silent.

“I told you... that’s _my_ job. I’m not letting you steal my job!”

And just like that, everything was okay. Lisa laughed along with him, a little louder that a proper lady should, but she was nervous. “And anyway-” Julius closed his eyes as he continued to smile down at her. “We can ‘cheat’ a little.”

Lisa raised an eyebrow. “Cheat?”

“Yeah... you know...” Julius pointed to his own forehead, to the empty spot next to his Swallowtail mark. “I was taught how to dance when I was a kid... I could probably teach you real quick.”

“...oh...”

Lisa couldn’t help but smile at the thought, her heatbeat picking up in anticipation. The ancient magic within her gave her the power to share magic with Julius, but that link, the _dyad_ , was much more than that. For a brief moment, the two of them ceased to exist, their minds and souls united as overwhelming power was passed between the two of them. They understood each other completely... and even though Lisa couldn’t help but doubt, Julius never did. Not once.

_Together... that’s all we’re meant to be._

No other words needed to be spoken. Lisa leaned up, and Julius leaned down. But before she could press her forehead against his, to take the memory he wished to share with her, Julius dodged, and their lips met instead.

_... you big sap. Fine._

Each kiss was like magic, each one more potent than the other. Maybe it worked the way Julius described earlier... each kiss the sum of every one before it, plus a little more. Or, in this case, a lot more. Because it was potent enough to melt away the rest of the room, to shield them from the disapproving eyes, the disapproving world. 

For a brief moment, nothing mattered except the _two of them. Nobody. Nothing._

Finally, with a shallow breath, Julius released her lips, his eyes flickering open at the same time as hers. “So... what was that for?” Lisa whispered, trying to hide how absolutely _thrilling_ that kiss was. Sure, it was quick, shallow, and chaste... but still...

“Do I need a reason to kiss you?” Julius countered, his little smirk equal parts infuriating and charming. 

“...no.”

“Good.”

His forehead pressed against hers, for just a second, and Lisa’s eyes widened. It was like a small spark of electricity, yet as powerful as a supernova. All at once, Lisa _felt_ it... she felt like she had known how to dance her entire life.

Maybe it was dangerous to take in more of him, because maybe she would end up forgetting who she was. But that wasn’t so bad. Lisa wanted to be like Julius, after all.

“Got it?”

“Yeah...” The giddy feelings bubbled up like champagne. “I’m ready.”

The two of them danced off into the night, as graceful as can be, almost like they were extensions of each other’s bodies. As the others watched, even the most disgruntled critics had to admit...

 _“I suppose they look pretty good together after all.”_


End file.
